Hero(SYOC)
by xJeion
Summary: Help my OC Ezekiel as he faces challenges and trials across the universe. Join him and you can do good to the people of the universe. SYOC OPEN. NO ROMANCE...
1. INFORMATION

**Rules and Reminders**

**You may copy any alien from all the Ben 10 series… But you cannot have the names the same… You can also name your watch omnitrix if you want to or any name you like.**

**Be reminded that I'm not a professional writer.**

**I will not include the Ben 10 characters…**

**If you read this, Write this 'Help the Author' and seriously I need help…**

**This is just for fun okay…**

**Feel free to review or PM…**

**Form on Profile.**

**OC Info**

**Name: Ezekiel "Ez" Zacks (Combined names of his parents but the 'Ss' of Jesse is changed to Z.)**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Ez is quite a joker and is not doing things seriously sometimes. He maybe a joker but he is smart and clever. He likes to wrestle and is stubborn about not feeling any pain. Is also very noisy and annoying. (This is my Personality after all.)**

**Likes: Ez likes to tease and make a lot of noise. Messing things is also part of his likes.**

**Dislikes: Vegetables and gross things.**

**Hobbies: Playing Computer and Watching TV.**

**Family:**

**-Father- Jesse Zacks**

**-Mother- Kielly Loe **

**-Step-Father- Morgan Loe**

**Appearance**

**Hair Style: His hair is a little spiked and with two pointed strands of hair in front.**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Turquoise **

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 137lbs**

**Clothes: will be told in the story.**

**Features: none**

**Questions**

**(Yes or No)= Do you want to have an Omnitrix? Yes**

**(Ex. Your Half Human and Osmosian or Anodyne/Anodite)= If not, what is your other species? Blank**

**History**

**History: Explained on the story…..**

**Your Aliens**

**Watch name: Omnimatrix "Omnitrix".**

**Omnitrix Appearance: Like the Alien force Omnitrix but it's metallic and silver.**

**Your aliens:**

**Mag-Mal: Mag-Mal's specie name is Flamagmanite [Means Flame-Magma-Ignite] from the planet 'Flagmamite'. Is a blazing Magma man with armor and has a Viking-like helmet. Can melt, burn, absorb fire, and produce fire using his mouth or hands, also he can fly by forming himself like a giant fireball. **

**Houndster: Houndster is a Wolvamancer [Means Wolf-Beast] and from the planet Wolvax. Is like a wolf but bigger and has long hair. He wears trousers. Has sharp claws and has enough strength to push his knock weak enemies. Resembles Benwolf in a not standing position.**

**SpeedFast: SpeedFast is a Lightspinetic alien [Light Speed-Kinetic] from the planet Lighttinetic. He looks like Waybig but 6'5" tall but his head is in some sort of space helmet that is the same with his head. It can do something like XLR8 does in his head. [Don't know what is that.]Can run 230-650mph per hour.**

**I will use them in this chapter so…. I'll just add aliens that I want to add.**

* * *

**A Watch!**

* * *

"Bye Mom!" Ezekiel waved goodbye to his mother.

"Okay! Be careful."

Ezekiel was going to have a summer trip with his father.

"Hey squirt!"His dad greeted.

"Hey dad!" He greeted back.

He stepped in his dad's car.

"You ready squirt?" His father asked.

"Super!" He replied.

The car started and they began their journey to California.

His father and him had a good relationship even thou his parents broke up.

A few hours have past and they arrived at their destination.

"We're finally here!" He said excitedly.

"Woah! Slow down." His father said while putting up the tent.

They were in the middle of a forest. They're going to camp there for them to sleep.

"Now how about you stop fooling around and help me." His father commanded him.

"Okay."

He then started picking up fallen branches and sticks. He puts it in the center of stones. His father lighted up their camp fire and started cooking food.

Once the food was cooked, they began eating.

"Wow dad, this is delicious." Ez said while eating.

"Of course it is, it's your favorite."

"Yep!"

They've finished and putted out the camp fire. Then they headed to their tent.

Ezekiel got up from the bed because he can't sleep. He went out of the tent and watched the stars. Then he saw some sort of meteor dropped near their camped site.

He went to check it out and saw a rock.

The rock opened and appeared a metallic watch. He reached his hand out to the watch. The watch glowed gold with that and it locked itself to Ezekiel.

"Ahhh!" He said while trying to get it out. Then the next thing he knew was that he was in a gold flash. He then transformed into some sort of wolf.

"Woah." He said in a monstrous voice.

"This is cool."

A drone came out of the bush and attacked him.

"And again, Woah!"

The drone blasted him with lazers but he jumped away.

Then he lunged at the drone and the drone was destroyed.

But more drones just came out.

"Ow man!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Breakline**

**This is like the episode where Ben got the omnitrix.**


	2. UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS

**Oh yeah… The weight of my OC is wrong… SO here is the correct one**

**Weight: 127lbs**

* * *

**Unexpected Encounters**

_Previously…_

"_And again, Woah!"_

_The drone blasted him with lazers but he jumped away._

_Then he lunged at the drone and the drone was destroyed._

_But more drones just came out._

"Ow man!"He exclaimed.

All drones then aimed their lazer blasters at Ezekiel and Ezekiel, transformed into a wolf was thinking of what he will do.

"What am I gonna do now?!" He asked nobody.

"Oh yeah…. I'll just ruuuunnnn…" He said as he started to run.

The drones followed where Ezekiel is going but when they lost their target, they started blasting things at sight.

Back at Ezekiel, who seems to have a plan, had a huge smile on his face.

After the drones finished blasting, they scanned the area to make sure that they got their target. But Ezekiel came out of somewhere and attacked the drones.

The drones started blasting again at Ezekiel but he destroyed all of them but one of them blasted Ezekiel from behind.

"Awwww…" He screamed.

"You're going to regret that."

He tried to slash the drone but the robot just dodged him. Then the drone ran away.

"You're not getting away."

He followed the drone but he got lost.

"Maybe I can smell its scent."

He started sniffing the oil of the drone and he seemed to locate the drone. The drone was located in a cliff. When he was about to move, he heard an explosion. The explosion came out not far from his location, so he followed where the explosion came.

But he was met by a weird creature that bumped him. The creature looked like some sort of a plant.

"Awww…" The creature and him said in unison.

"Who are you?!" They said again in unison.

"Okay, Okay! Me first." Ezekiel said.

"First of all I'm Ezekiel."

"I'm Swampfire but… my normal name is Deborah." The creature said as 'she' returned back to normal.

"Woah, that is weird…"

Then he started timing out and returned to normal.

"You have one too?" She asked shocked.

"What do you mean? Oh you mean this? I found it inside a meteor rock. Why?"

"It's called the omnitrix, it lets you to transform into aliens."

"Wow!"

They just keep on chatting but what they don't know is that they are being watched by someone.

They finished their conversation and the someone that is watching them reveals himself. He was an alien that Deborah is familiar with.

Ezekiel and Deborah got into a fighting stance. Readying their self.

"Who are you?" Deborah asked.

"I am N8-N or… Just Nathan." He said as he removed his ID mask.

"Woah!" Ezekiel said

* * *

**BREAKLINE**

**THIS IS JUST AN INTRO TO THOSE WHO HAVE PASSED THEIR OC's.**


End file.
